


The Con

by Sheneya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Implied Time Travel, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: If Tseng Didn't Know Better
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife & Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart & Rufus Shinra, Tseng & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	The Con

If Tseng didn't know better, he'd have thought Rufus had gone out of his mind love-sick over the busty fighter who'd returned from Nibelheim with that strange blonde cadet after the mysterious fire had broken out in the old SHINRA Mansion and Reactor.

Extravagant, expensive gifts, tours of every part of the Shinra building he could get her into, in depth introductions to EVERY Director they met.

If Tseng didn't know Rufus better, he wouldn't see the calculating look in his eyes as he gave Tifa expensive presents that would sell easily for wads of gil under the plate, he wouldn't notice how he pointed out the weakest points in the Shinra building without outright saying anything, and he certainly wouldn't be able to notice how easily he got the Directors to indicate their deepest secrets by making them subtly scoff and lord themselves over silly Rufus and his vapid piece of arm candy.

He could of course, inform President Shinra of all of this, but, he thought, staring at the red-eyed, red-cloaked man that occasionally occupied the corner of his room these days, certain truths had come to light, about just what President Shinra had funded against his Turks, and SOLDIER.

Honestly, Tseng was... almost excited... because even if Avalanche only did some damage in the end, with the amount of wool Rufus was pulling over President Shinra's eyes, it may just be the first assassination by conniption fit Tseng would ever witness when it all comes to light.


End file.
